Talk:Crafting materials
Breadth of Topics Anyone have an objection to including Rune and Plant materials on this page, in addition to the materials used for weapon / armor cration? Eunoshin (talk) 14:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Not me at least. Basically you could include everything listed under "crafting materials" <- Kewpies (talk) 18:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm currently working on flushing out things, including the Fade-Touched items. --Emynii (talk) 19:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Let me know if you need help with templates (Template:CraftingMaterialTransformer etc). 19:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. Took me a second to get the hang of it, but I think I got it now. I'm curious about how to do the Fade-Touched items since there are two different Fade-Touched Ring Velvet (for example) --Emynii (talk) 19:35, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's probably best to make separate pages for different versions. 19:44, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::How should we title the separate pages for things with the same name? "Fade Touched Ring Velvet (1)" and "Fade Touched Ring Velvet (2)"?--Emynii (talk) 20:09, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It's better to use some keywords from the effect they apply, i.e. "Fade Touched Ring Velvet (Hidden Blades)". 20:16, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Please dumb-down the templates being used on this page for the rest of us Yes, it's fancy as all hell, but the majority of editors won't be able to contribute to the page now due to advanced template code/syntax. It's just very unconventional to the rest of us and I think some of the templates associated with the headers are even locked. I consider myself a fairly advanced user when it comes to wiki code and editing, but trying to add anything to this page makes me wanna rage-quit lol--N00bKing (talk) 11:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Item transformer templates have been used on this wiki for a long time. None of them are locked for editing. To add a material you can copy-paste some existing material and change the values. 11:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::How do you edit the headers? I was going to change "Offensive slot" and "Defensive slot" to Offense slot and Defense slot: }}--N00bKing (talk) 12:38, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Edit Template:CraftingMaterialTableHeader. To see your changes immediately, go to http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting_materials?action=purge and press OK to clear page cache. (talk) 13:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thank you.--N00bKing (talk) 14:54, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Great Bear Hide... It isn't quite as rare as you say. Leliana can procure it in Orlais; at the Gather Leather pin, beside the Emprise du Lion Resources pin. She got me six in about fifteen minutes. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:05, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Finally found what I'm looking for... Hardened Gurn Leather and Wyverns are hiding in the south end of the Hissing Wastes, south to southeast of Logging Camp. They may be in more places, but maker be damned, the place is freakin huge; to me half an hour to get from Cove Camp, skirt the south rocky ridge, fail to brave the sandstorm barrier, and make my way to Logging Camp. There's also a Hunter there who'll give you a soundbite of the local happenings. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 10:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) White Wyvern Hide... C&P from my post in the Hissing Wastes talk page. Quest - Let's Slay the Beast Was triggered by talking to a Hunter in the southern area. S/he (it was dark) tells you to watch your water skin; if you have to refill it, the Oasis is home to dangerous beasts. A mission icon appeared on my map in an unexplored section of the Hissing Wastes, North of Logging Camp; this is actually the wrong spot, but you can see a rocky outcrop SouthWest from there, on the map it looks like a crater. Inside the crater, you'll find several wyverns which you may or may not have to kill, and the green "Legendary" beast...meh. The large treasure chest holds 3 White Wyvern Hides, and 180 gold. Tier 3 Masterwork material; Critical Crafting chance 40%; this crafting material gives a chance for critical crafting; +10% to stats on success, both weapons and armor. Chest Exploit works on this if you leave the gold, you can get another 3 hides. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 22:01, January 5, 2015 (UTC) SP vs MP What are the differences between single player and multiplayer? Do we really need to split the page in two? 10:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think everyone can universally agree that the ingame inventory interface is atrocious and listing by alphabetical order is useless. If your goal of this page is to replicate the information from the game, then it has done its job. But the reason for the format I initially laid down for MP materials was to (1) omit the materials that were not present in MP and (2) arrange the list by properties because I felt it was more useful to know which properties were useful/useless. If somebody wanted to sort by tier (because in MP we should exclusively craft armours using tier 1 materials), then that was simply a button click away with the sortable table. The current page seems useless if one wishes to compare the stats of the multiplayer materials because of the 2 aforementioned reasons. I won't reinstate the MP materials because I already have the tables on my sandbox and I can refer to that for myself. I just put it on this page because I thought other people would prefer the format but if not, then I won't argue for it. Ibentmywookiee (talk) 12:13, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I didn't know that not all materials can be used in MP. I asked and waited for a couple of days before deleting this section. I wouldn't mind if it is restored, although it might be better to create a separate page "Crafting materials (multiplayer)". 17:25, January 13, 2015 (UTC)